poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is the sixth upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Fast and Furious crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fast & Furious 6. Plot In Oro Valley, Arizona, 17-year-old high school students Sean Boswell and Clay race their cars to win the affections of Clay's girlfriend Cindy. When Sean cuts through a structure and catches up to Clay, Clay hits Sean's car repeatedly until they reach a high-speed turn, which causes both cars to crash; Sean's car is totaled. Clay and Cindy's wealthy families help them escape punishment, but Sean is sent to live in Tokyo with his father, a U.S. Navy officer, in order to avoid juvenile detention or jail. While in Tokyo, Sean befriends Twinkie, a military brat who introduces him to the world of drift racing in Japan. Sean has a confrontation with Takashi — the Drift King (DK) — over Sean talking to Takashi's girlfriend, Neela. Though forbidden to drive, Sean decides to race against Takashi, who has ties to the Yakuza. He borrows a Nissan Silvia from Han Lue, now a business partner to Takashi, and loses, totaling the car due to his inability to drift. To repay his debt for the car he destroyed, Sean agrees to work for Han. This leads to the duo becoming friends, with Han agreeing to teach Sean how to drift. Han also loans him another car for future races, explaining that he is helping him as Sean is the only person willing to stand up to Takashi. Sean moves in with Han and soon masters drifting, gaining some repute after defeating DK's right-hand man, Morimoto. Sean soon asks Neela out on a date, and learns that after her mother died, she moved in with Takashi's grandmother, which resulted in their relationship. Takashi beats up Sean the next day, telling him to stay away from Neela; Neela subsequently leaves Takashi and moves in with Sean and Han. Takashi's uncle Kamata, the head of the Yakuza, reprimands Takashi for allowing Han to steal from him. Takashi and Morimoto confront Han, Sean, and Neela about the thefts. Twinkie causes a distraction, allowing Han, Sean, and Neela to flee, who are then pursued by Takashi and Morimoto. During the chase, Morimoto is killed in a crash, leaving Takashi to pursue the trio on his own. Han allows Sean to overtake him in order to hold Takashi off, but the chase ends when Sean and Neela crash. Meanwhile, moments after escaping from Takashi, Han is critically injured when his Mazda RX-7 is rammed by another car. Han's car explodes, killing him just seconds before Sean has a chance to save him. Takashi, Sean, and his father become involved in an armed standoff which is resolved by Neela agreeing to leave with Takashi. Twinkie gives his money to Sean to replace the money Han stole, which Sean then returns to Kamata. Sean proposes a race against Takashi, with the loser having to leave Tokyo. Kamata agrees to the challenge, but on the condition that the race take place on DK's mountain. With all of Han's cars impounded, Sean and Han's friends then build a 1967 Ford Mustang that Sean's father was working on, with a Nissan Skyline engine salvaged from Han's Silvia that was totaled by Sean in his first drift race, and other spare parts. That night, on the mountain, crowds gather to see the race; Takashi takes the lead initially, but Sean's training allows him to catch up. Determined to win, Takashi resorts to ramming Sean's car, eventually missing and driving off the mountain while Sean crosses the finish line. Kamata keeps his word, and lets Sean remain in Tokyo and is now christened the new Drift King. The next night, Sean is challenged by and races Dominic Toretto who claims Han was family. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, Buzz, Kratt, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Zecora, Babs Seed, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Princess Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *''Cars'' and The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift were both released in the year, 2006. *The storyline continues in .Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Furious 7. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Chase & Han's Death Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Racing Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series